sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Coral
Black Coral 'is a former Homeworld Gem and White Diamond's former subordinate who wants to teach others that you can't save everyone and that not everyone can be redeemed. He is created by Heroic412229. Appearance He's a slender gem with gray skin, short, black hair, black eyes, and a small, upturned nose. He wears a Personality Black Coral is a cruel, egotistical, pessimistic, ruthless, and cunning gem who hates change and wants to see Homeworld go back to it's normal ways. He is narcissistic and proud of himself and his former status. He's also a bit short-tempered at times and acts childish at times. He is comedic, witty, and often has a great sense of humor, though he can sometimes get confused by his own jokes and can be very irritated when others answer his jokes for him. Despite this, he can be mature at times and tries to teach others lessons like how you can't save everyone for their own good and isn't murderous or brutal unless provoked as he only wants to take over the planet as a way to show people that not everyone can be redeemed. He is persistent and ambitious in accomplishing his goals and will do whatever it takes to make them come true. He can be sarcastic at times and often makes snarky comments about others. He is observant and likes to follow his enemies at all times. Despite his evil nature, he can help others when they have a common enemy and knows that most people can be redeemed, but his ego and unwillingness to disprove that not everyone can be redeemed usually makes him reject redemption. History Early Life Black Coral was made a few years after the war and was one of the few Black Corals to be made. He had very little training with his gem powers during that time which explains why most of his powers are limited. He was at the lower class where he became a lookout and he enjoyed it because it made him feel like he was above others, both literally and figuratively. When he got bored, he would usually tell jokes to himself to pass the time, but didn't know how so he would get confused sometimes to see if he told them right. After Homeworld gave up their normal ways and became a peaceful civilization, Black Coral grew disgusted and bored of all the redemption and changes to the Homeworld gems because he was so used to the way they were before and didn't want to leave that. He decided to go on his own to the farthest reachest of the galaxy in order to keep his old way of life. After seeing other gems get redeemed by Steven, he found redemption boring and unrealistic and grew tired of it. So he decided to take matters into his own hands and prove to Steven and others that you can't save everyone by any means necessary. Abilities He has standard gem abilities, including shapeshifting, bubbling, etc, though most of them are limited and don't last long. If he uses his abilities for too long, they quickly fade away and he can use them again for a few hours. For this reason, he normally uses them when needed and normally uses his bo-staff. Weapon His weapon is a long, black bo-staff with light-gray sports tape that have black gem markings on them. It also has a small, light-gray bobble on top of it. Skill Set *'Bo-Staff Proficiency: Black Coral is a master with his Bo-Staff. He can only use it if his other abilities reach their limit. He can use it for melee or long-ranged attacks. Unique Abilities *'Evil Sense': He can sense who's evil of who's not. Unlike most of his other abilities, his Evil Sense lasts long, but can't be used on being who are neutral or don't have morality. *'Telekinesis': Black Coral has the ability to move things with his mind at a great degree, but like most of his other abilities, it doesn't last long. Weaknesses *His ego and immaturity can sometimes get the best of him; causing him to make rash desicions and not think things all the way through in spite of his cunning and intelligence. This can lead to his downfall many times. *Most of his gem powers are more limited than other gems and he has to use them sparingly. *His evil sense can start to temporarily overload if he finds someone who's not evil nor good, just either neutral or misunderstood. This can cause him to gain minor headaches. *His comedy and confusion to some of his jokes can lead him to getting distracted, leaving an open to an attack. Gemology *Coral gemstones often represent healing, protection from evil spirits, and is a symbol of modesty, wisdom, happiness, and immortality. This contrasts Black Corals' egotistical and at times immature personality, as well as his belief that you can't change everyone. *Black Coral is more limited when compared to other Coral, which is what gave Black Coral most of his limited gem abilities. Gemstone Trivia *Black Coral was made to be one of, if not the first, irredeemable villain in Steven Universe, but was still likable and entertaining by giving him a comedic and slightly humane side. * Gallery Category:OCs Category:Coral Category:Villains Category:Under Construction Category:Antagonists Category:Enemies of the Crystal Gems Category:Enemies of the Homeworld Gems Category:Male